


Breaking Point

by riverwalker



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Dark, It's mostly spamano, Let's be honest, M/M, Memories, Minor Germany/North Italy (Hetalia), Minor Germany/Prussia (Hetalia), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), Resistance, Shock, emperor AU, emperor england, major Spain/South Italy (hetalia), mentions of abuse, shock collar, shock therapy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2018-09-14 23:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9210608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverwalker/pseuds/riverwalker
Summary: England finally becomes the greatest empire in the world. But he just can't get Spain to give in. He's got Veneziano and He wants Romano. He will do anything to get the world under his boot.





	1. Chapter 1

Antonio raised an eyebrow as he looked around the meeting room. He sat down next to Lovino and put an arm around him. He kissed the Italian’s temple and giggled when the Italian turned red and pushed him off. He looked at the table and hummed. “So why did Arthur have to come?” he asked, looking over at Francis. 

“Because I am dating him, Toni. I know you two don’t get along but I love him and I want to be able to hang out with my friends even if they didn’t used to get along with him.” Francis sighed. “He is on his way. He told me he would be here in about ten minutes, about seven minutes ago. So he will be here soon” 

“I might not have as big of a problem if he wouldn’t have beaten my armada and practically taken over the world. I can’t believe you actually love him still Francis. After everything he has done.” Antonio looked over at Lovino, who shivered and shook his head. “Feli…” Antonio whispered. “It’s okay Lovi. Francis said he promised to leave you alone” He whispered, kissing Lovino on the forehead. 

“I did in fact promise not to hurt you Lovino” Arthur stated as he entered in the small house Antonio kept with Lovino and himself. He was wearing an elegant white coat and could be seen as royalty from even a distance. “Antonio, however, I said nothing about” He smirked as he came in and sat across from the two, next to Francis. 

Francis kissed Arthur’s cheek gently and looked at him. “Please, Arthur. He is my friend” Francis sighed and looked at Antonio then back at Arthur. “Please just act like you like him? For me?” He sighed a bit. 

“Fine. For you” he muttered. “Oh Lovino, Feliciano says hello.” he looked at the Italian. “He said that he misses you. I was curious to see if you did as well. He seems to think you are angry at him. But I keep telling him to calm down. I don’t see why you would be angry at him. I told him he could come inside if you want him to” he smirked a bit. “I brought him here. He is in the car” 

Lovino looked up at Arthur and his eyes went wide. “He...He’s here?” He looked at Antonio for a moment, tears building up in his eyes. “Please.” he looked at Arthur. “I want to see him so badly. I miss him so much. Please” 

Arthur nodded and pulled out a small remote. He pushed a button and a few moments later Feliciano stumbled through the door, trembling. “Y-Yes, sir?” He asked through a whimper. 

“Lovi said he would love to see you. How broken you are” Arthur smirked as he turned to look at Feliciano, who looked up and whimpered. 

“Fratello?” Lovino stood slowly and moved towards Feliciano, catching his as he practically fell into his arms. He held onto him tightly and lifted his chin. “Feli?” he ran his hands along Feliciano’s cheeks and noticed that he was wearing a small black collar with a light on it. He touched it and turned to Arthur. “What did you do to him?” He asked. 

Arthur stood and smirked, moving towards the two. “Allow me to demonstrate for you Lovino” he smirked, pressing the same button he did before. A shock was sent through Feliciano’s neck and he cried out before moving away from Lovino and standing straight again. Tears built up in his eyes but he kept his head down. 

Lovino looked immediately saddened by this demonstration and he looked at Arthur. “Why are you doing that to him? He will listen to you without that.” He whispered. “That’s just cruel and unnecessary. Please. He’ll listen to you without it Arthur”

Antonio moved closer to the two and pushed Lovino back slightly, standing between him and the slightly annoyed Brit. “Arthur, You don’t own south Italy. You don’t get to look at him like that” he snapped. “It’s just a simple request from a worried brother. Leave it alone” 

Arthur growled and reached out to grab Antonio’s throat tightly. “You’re lucky I don’t own either of you yet. It doesn’t mean you can speak to me like this. But trust me. Your little henchman will be mine one of these days” He snapped. “And you will too” Arthur turned to Francis. “I am no longer hungry. We are leaving.” he growled, releasing Antonio’s throat and looking at Feliciano. “Say goodbye. Until he and Antonio belong to me, you won’t be seeing him again” He snapped. 

Feliciano turned and looked at his brother, tears welling up in his eyes. He nodded and hugged Lovino tightly, apologizing and whimpering softly. He wiped his eyes and said goodbye to him, turning and following Arthur without another word. 

Antonio stumbled back and wiped his eyes, panting and looking over at Lovino. “I’m sorry. I don’t know how to help you” he whispered. “I don’t want to surrender to him. But I don’t want you to be away from your brother. I’ll do it if you want me to” He whispered, gently lifting Lovino’s chin up and kissing him softly. 

Lovino shook his head and kissed back gently. “No. I won’t let you get hurt. He wants you because he wants to hurt you like he used to. I don’t want that for you” He pulled Antonio into his arms and buried his face. “I love you so much Toni. I won’t let him get to you that easily.” he ran his fingers along Antonio’s chest. “You probably shouldn’t hang out with Francis as much as you do though. Because he loves Arthur more than he wants to be your friend. He will hurt you for him and you know it” he whispered. 

Antonio nodded and pulled Lovino closer then brought him upstairs. “I know he will. I will be more careful. Let’s take a bath, okay amor?” He brought Lovino into the bathroom and began to run the bath. “I’m going to go call Gilbert and ask what he knows about the situation then I will come in here for you okay?” he smiled and kissed Lovino’s cheek. 

Antonio went down into the living room and picked up the landline. He waited and sighed in relief when there was an answer. “Hola…” he sighed a bit and nodded. “Si. Si. Just as long as we leave Lovino out of it I’m sure that can be managed” He smiled. “Gracias.” He hung up the phone and went back up to Lovino, climbing into the bath with him and pulling him close. “I love you so so much Lovi!” He called, kissing him all over the face. 

Lovino blushed deeply and huffed. “I love you too, bastard” he huffed and leaned into Antonio. “Do you think there is any chance he will stop doing that to Feli? Feli would listen to him without a collar” He sighed. 

Antonio nodded. “Si I know he Feli would. He is terrified. He probably doesn’t actually make Feliciano wear it. He wanted to scare us Lovi” he whispered, kissing Lovino’s cheek gently and pulling him into a hug. “We’ll figure something out, Lovi. I promise. I won’t let Arthur hurt you two over me. He is going after you two because he wants me. I’ll figure something out.” he assured, beginning to wash Lovino carefully. “I promise” 

“It’s okay Antonio. It’s not your fault you shouldn’t blame yourself. There wasn’t anything you could do. I promise you that it isn’t your fault. There still isn’t anything you can do. We’ll just have to work with Gilbert.” Lovino sighed a bit. 

Antonio shook his head. “Gilbert has a plan. He is going to come get me tonight. You have to stay here. In case someone comes.” He kissed Lovino again, pulling away quickly then going back to washing him. He pulled the drain and stood up, turning on the shower since he knew Lovino would want to take one after being in the bath. He pulled Lovino to his feet. 

They stayed in the shower for a while then climbed out and dressed. They laid down in the bed and curled up together. “Are you sure we can lay together? Shouldn’t you get ready for when Gil comes to get you?”

Antonio shook his head. “Don't worry Lovi. I won't need anything. Just go to sleep. I promise you everything will be okay.” he kissed Lovino gently on the forehead and then held him close. He just hoped that Lovino would fall asleep before he left. 

Lovino sighed and nodded, slowly falling asleep in Antonio’s hold. It was about an hour after he had fallen asleep that the front door opened and a tall male stepped inside. Antonio looked up and sighed. He kissed Lovino gently on the cheek before following the man back out the door and getting into his car.


	2. Chapter 2

Antonio was silent in the car, not wanting to speak or even think at this point. He was really doing this. That wasn’t his friend Gilbert in the front seat. He was really giving himself up for Lovino. He looked up from his thoughts when he heard Francis’ sigh. 

“You didn’t have to do this Antonio. Feliciano is okay. He doesn’t actually wear that collar very often. Arthur just wanted to scare you.” He sighed. “I know you care a lot about them. But Arthur isn’t just going to let Feliciano go because he has you” He muttered. 

“Arthur and I have already discussed the details of my surrender Francis. He is going to let Feliciano see his brother and that is what is important here. He doesn’t have to be independant. He just has to be able to see Lovino. Feliciano is okay with it. Just as long as Lovino doesn’t know where I am. He thinks I am gone with gilbert. He doesn’t know I spoke to Arthur last night. I don’t want him to know” Antonio replied, breaking his silence to say only that then looking out the car window again. Arthur just wanted him. That was all. Arthur wanted him and that was why he was going after Lovino. Because Arthur had ties he had to finish up with. He ran his fingers through his hair in thought and leaned his head back. Ludwig was there right? That meant Arthur really was pretty strong. He was scared, not that he would admit that. 

“Alright. As long as you are sure. I’m really sorry about this Antonio. I never wanted to hurt you. But Arthur has a lot against you from your pasts. And I can’t really take a feeling away from him” he sighed and pulled into the garage of the large house he and Arthur shared. Well them and half the world at this point. He got out of the car and opened the door for Antonio, holding out a hand to him and pulling him out. “Get any last antsy thoughts out now. You won’t get a lot of social interaction once we go inside.”

Antonio stood and looked at Francis. “I want you to know that we are no longer friends. If you chose to be with him and act as his ‘queen’ I want nothing to do with it.” He stated. “I hope that you aren’t too upset with me for this. I hope you understand. Because I would really prefer if Arthur didn’t beat me more than he already plans to because you are upset” 

Francis looked hurt at first then dropped it and sighed. “Fine. We aren’t friends anymore. But I was going to ask Arthur to be kind to you. Forget it. He has his plans. If we aren’t friends there is no reason for it.” he turned and pulled Antonio towards the door. He pushed Antonio to his knees and called out for Arthur. 

Antonio winced and stumbled after him. He looked up at him then grumbled and shifted on his knees, not moving. He had surrendered. He wasn’t going to move. He wasn’t allowed to move. He wasn’t free anymore. He ran his fingers through his hair and waited. 

Arthur came into the room and smirked down at him. He kneeled down in front of him and grabbed his chin. “Are you really that desperate to save Lovino you will give away your freedom for him? So he can see his brother? Not that you have a choice now” He chuckled to himself. “It’s just so surprising that you would rather spend the rest of your life in a cell in my basement, possibly living through horrid tortures, just to save Lovino” he laughed and grabbed Antonio’s hair, lifting his head up and pulling him to his feet. He brought him down to the basement and tossed him to the ground in a cell. 

“I won’t chain you down or anything. You’ll be free to move about the cell. I figured you at least deserve that since your surrendered yourself. Maybe one day I’ll let you out and you can walk the main floor. But not until old debts have been repaid” he shrugged. He waited where he was, in case Antonio wanted to speak to him or anything like that. 

Antonio was silent the whole way to the cell. He winced and ran his fingers through his hair, rubbing his head to relieve the spot Arthur had tugged around. He looked up at Arthur from his place on the ground and sighed. “I love him. I love him more than my own life. As long as he is safe, where I am doesn’t matter” 

Arthur raised an eyebrow. “That’s ridiculous. If you love him you would want to be with him. You can’t protect him from behind bars. I said I wouldn’t touch him when we spoke on the phone. But here is the catch. He has options as well. He can call me as well. He can come to me and bow to me and beg me not to hurt you or to let him see you. If he loves you too he won’t leave it alone” He stated. “What do you think will happen? Gilbert is going to call you eventually. You won’t be home. Lovino will know you lied to him. Where else would you go? Especially if I let him see Feliciano. You really didn’t think this through” 

Antonio looked up at him and sighed heavily. “Arthur. Please. I don’t know what goes through your mind when you think about me. But I am sure it has something to do with what happened between us years ago. I know that what I did upset you Arthur. But don’t. Please don’t take it out on the rest of the world. Just because you are upset with me” 

Arthur scoffed and rolled his eyes. “You think this is all about you? You think you’re the only person in the whole world who pissed me off Antonio?! You’re fucking stupid.” he hissed. He turned on his heel and left the basement without another word. He ran his fingers through his hair as he went back to his room and pulled on his overcoat. 

“Feliciano!”

 

“Sir?” 

“We are going to visit your brother. Get on some nice clothes. We will be taking him to dinner. I would like to discuss a few things with him” 

“Yes, sir” 

Arthur sighed as Feliciano left and ran his fingers through his hair. He went down to where Francis sat and kissed his forehead. “I will be going out for dinner my love. Feel free to make anything you want. Stay away from Antonio okay? I am going to ignore him for a week. That is the start of his loss. He won’t be fed for a week. When he receives water it will be in a bucket. It will be all he gets for the week, so leave him alone, alright?”

Francis looked at Arthur. “Okay, mon coeur, I will ignore Antonio for a week. I will ignore him for longer. I want nothing to do with him.” he sighed and smiled at Arthur. “Don’t worry about it. Enjoy your dinner. Which servant will you be taking?” he asked. 

“Feliciano. But I am concerned now. What happened between Antonio and you on the way here?” Arthur asked, eyes hardening. He wouldn’t hesitate to punish Antonio for hurting Francis. So he was curious. 

“It’s nothing. It’s just the difference of opinion. He and I are no longer friends. He made that very clear. I don’t care though. I don’t need him. I have you” Francis smirked and kissed Arthur’s cheek. “Don’t worry about him. You said yourself you would leave him be for the week. No light, no human interaction. A bucket of water and that’s all he gets” 

“Half” Arthur muttered. “He will only receive half the bucket. I love you Francis. Feliciano and I will leave now.” He whispered, turning and pulling Feliciano out the door with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am working on setting for the other two stories and decided to update this one next. I will only be updating this one until my setting is done for the other series. Thanks for understanding


	3. Chapter 3

Feliciano sat down next to his brother at the table and watched Arthur sit down across from them. He rested his head on his brother’s shoulder and sniffled a bit. He wasn’t supposed to talk without Arthur starting. He was just here to see his brother while they talked. Arthur had only chosen him because Antonio had surrendered. 

“Antonio did what?!” Feliciano looked up from his thoughts when he heard how angry his brother was getting. Oh...Arthur had told him. He wasn’t supposed to do that. Not that Feliciano could say anything since Arthur was in charge and could really do whatever he wanted. 

“Antonio surrendered himself to me. That is the only reason you are allowed to see your brother right now” Arthur gestured towards the younger Italian and he looked down, nodding. He still didn’t speak. He nuzzled into Lovino, wanting to apologize to him. This was unfair. 

“Let him go, Arthur please. I...you have to...please” Lovino whimpered and turned to hug Feliciano tightly in his arms. He buried his face in his brother and felt tears well up in his eyes. 

“You know very well I can’t just let him go Lovino. But I can make you a deal~” Arthur smirked. “He will be ignored for a week, as planned. But I will let him off easier if you surrender to me as well. There are only a few countries left and you are one of them. I won’t have to be so harsh on them all once I get everyone. So if you surrender to me know, I’ll go easy on him. After the week is up I’ll even let you sleep in the same cell” He smirked. 

Lovino paused and gripped his brother’s arm tightly in his own, trembling slightly. “What would that mean for me?” he asked, biting down harshly on his own lip. He was terrified and he didn’t mind showing it right now. He just wanted Antonio to be safe. But if he had to be harmed in the process, he knew that Antonio wouldn’t be happy with him.

Arthur hummed in thought. “Well you’d be like your brother probably, just under a lot more watch. Actually you surrendering would put you both under a more tight surveillance. Because I wouldn’t trust you two to be together. You’d be treated rather fairly in my own opinion. Better than Antonio will ever be treated” 

Lovino growled slightly. “Unless you plan to treat Antonio better, then I don’t plan to surrender to you” he growled. He looked at Feliciano and bit his lip. He hugged his brother tightly before standing up. “Call me when you plan to treat Antonio like a fucking human being you piece of shit” He growled, turning and heading towards the door. 

Arthur was left stuck, confused, and needless to say pissed off. He stood up and growled, grabbing Feliciano by the hair and dragging him with him towards Lovino. “Don’t forget that I own your worthless brother and that stupid fucking spaniard and if you expect me to be nice to either of them after that you’ve got another thing coming. Learn your fucking place” he hissed before dragging Feliciano out and tossing him into the car. 

Feliciano whimpered and trembled softly, sitting where he was thrown and buckling up quickly. He kept his head down and his hands in his lap and felt tears build up in his eyes. This wasn’t fair. His brother was supposed to protect him. He didn’t want Lovi to surrender, of course, but he must have known how upset that would have made Arthur. Now Feliciano would have to deal with the punishments that Arthur decided upon to take his anger out. Antonio….Antonio would have to as well. He heard Francis and Arthur talking about how Antonio was going to be left to rot for a week. With no food and very little water...he wondered if that would change or if Arthur would just let his aggression build up and take it out on Antonio when it was over. 

Arthur drove them home and growled loudly, pulling Feliciano out, though by his arm this time, and shoving him inside. “Go clean the fucking kitchen then make lunch since your brother fucking ruined it. Then clean the fucking kitchen again. The whole fucking thing” he snapped, turning on his heel and storming up to his room. 

Feliciano nodded and rushed into the kitchen, starting to clean but starting lunch and leaving the stove running while he cleaned, knowing Arthur would get angrier the longer he had to wait. He ran his fingers through his hair as he scrubbed at the floor. He just hoped desperately that Lovino knew what he was doing when he decided to get angry like that. 

Francis looked up from the book his was reading and set it to the side. “Arthur?” He asked, standing up and putting his hand on his lovers shoulder. “Are you okay? Did the lunch go bad? I heard you yelling at Feliciano from up here” he sighed and kissed his cheek. “I love you.”

Arthur huffed and flopped his hand on Francis’ shoulder. “He called me a piece of shit Francis” he growled. “I want to fucking kill him for that one. “I’m going to fucking kill him for that” he sighed heavily and ran his fingers through his hair. “And I know exactly how I am going to do it too” He smirked suddenly. “I have Feliciano and he is all I need.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit short. I want you to guess what's gonna happen to Lovi. Do it. I dare you.


	4. Chapter 4

Antonio held his arms tightly to his chest, head leaning against the bars of the cell. He’d lost count of how long he’d been down here. Arthur still hadn’t come down. Every now and then the water would refill and he assumed the servants did it while he slept. He hadn’t eaten the whole time. He knew that much. His stomach ached whenever he thought about it but at this point he had managed to ignore it. He just hoped that one of these days Arthur would come down, food or not. He expected so much more than this. He expected to be beaten day in and day out. It was strange to find that instead he was being ignored.

He filled his thoughts with Lovino. All he could think about was how much he missed Lovino and how he hoped he was safe. He already knew that Arthur told him. He knew he would. Antonio’s surrender meant he could do nothing to stop him anyway. Even if he decided to take back his surrender he was stuck behind these bars, starving. Arthur could have the other half of the world and he’d never know. He just hoped Lovino would cooperate if he was caught. He couldn’t stand to think he may be hurt. 

Antonio heard boots clicking frequently, not sure if it was someone else caught in these cells or Arthur coming down to visit other’s. So he was shocked when there was a bang against the bars he held his head against. He moved away quickly and looked up. He met the eyes of the blond and his heart paused in his chest. He hated to admit that he was scared, terrified even. He didn’t want to go back to those times, being beaten by Arthur. He had only hoped to get even not to treat this as a back and forth. But in their game it was Arthur’s turn and Antonio couldn’t help the feeling that it would never roll around again.

“How have you been for this week?” Arthur’s accent felt so heavy, being the first Antonio had heard in who knows how long. Wait...A week? Is that what Arthur just said? It has only been a week? It felt like it had been so much longer. Antonio’s entire concept of time seemed to have been messed up in less than a week.

“Hungry” was all Antonio said in response to his question. He wanted to ask, no, demand that Arthur tell him what was going on. Had Lovino responded, did he know? Who else had surrendered? But Antonio also knew he had no right to that information.

“I believe you are hungry with good reason” Arthur responded. “Going from normal eating to a week without it would probably take a toll on even my body” He shrugged. “Not that we actually need to eat you know. There is the whole rule of 3 and everything. 3 minutes without oxygen, 3 days without water, 3 weeks without food. But that’s a silly rule for humans you know. As a nation I could keep you down here for the rest of your life without any of those things. You’d suffer, for sure. But you’d never die” 

Antonio couldn’t help the horrified look on his face as he listened to Arthur’s speech. He didn’t want to be down here to suffer through all that. Arthur knew and only laughed at the expression on his face. “Don’t worry. I may be cruel. But I am not heartless. You’ll keep your oxygen and water. I will feed you for now. But that privilege is not a right to you. You can lose food just as easily as I can give it to you.” He gestured behind him and a servant pushed a tray towards Arthur.

The blond smirked. “There are two racks of this tray and you will be making a choice. On the top rack is your breakfast. On the bottom is my ‘game’ for today. You’ll receive both, but I will let you make the decision on which will happen first. Would you like to play the game, then eat. Or eat then play the game?”

Antonio looked at the tray and food was really his only thought. But it really did depend on what this game was. If it was something serious he might not be able to hold his food down. But he wasn’t sure how long he wanted to wait to eat either. He looked at Arthur, afraid. If he made the wrong decision he was sure he would know right away. “Will I get to know what this game of yours is before it begins?” He asked.

With the shaking of Arthur’s head, Antonio had made his decision. “I’ll play first.” He said, shifting a bit to be more outwardly facing the cell.

Arthur laughed softly. “Well, I wish you good luck then.” he smirked. “Put your hands through the bars.” he ordered, kneeling down. He removed the black cloth to reveal two pieces of rope. He grabbed one of Antonio’s wrists and tied it to one of the bars then grabbed his other wrist and tied it to a bar so that Antonio’s arm were crossed against each other.

Antonio looked at his wrists and tugged a bit at them. He understood why this was the game. It was almost as if Arthur knew he would chose this first and now the game was to be eating like this right?

Arthur moved the other cloth to reveal Antonio’s breakfast. It was nothing more than two pieces of buttered toast. Antonio didn’t complain to what was on the plate, more so that Arthur set it right in front of him outside the bars. So not only did he have to figure out how to get to it, but he had to figure out how to get it through the bars. He looked up at Arthur before looking back at the bread and sighing softly.

Arthur smirked and watched him for a moment. “You have two choices again. You can struggle against those ropes and find a way to feed yourself through thick iron bars. Or you can scoot yourself to be, well bowing for lack of a better word, and beg me to feed you.”

Antonio looked at Arthur in shock. This game was about humiliation, which made sense, but Arthur was already humiliated whenever Arthur was around. Nothing about this was new? So why was this where he wanted to start. He sighed heavily, knowing full well that he couldn’t get to the food by himself. He slid his wrists down the bars, letting them hit the end of the bars before scooting himself to be, well as he had said, bowing. 

“Please” he began. “Please, Sir. I’m so hungry. Please feed me.” He looked up at Arthur, body trembling from the uncomfortable position. “Please” He was honestly begging by this point. He just hoped that after this was over he would be untied as well.

Arthur chuckled and ran his fingers through his hair in thought before nodding. “Alright. You’ll have to work on that, it was pretty pathetic.” He knelt down and grabbed the plate, picking up a piece of the toast and smirking. “Come on then” he offered for Antonio to take a bite. “Be civil about it. Or you’ll lose the privilege”

Antonio sat up and moved closer, taking a bite from the toast. He continued to do this until Arthur had fed him both pieces. He sat back on his haunches and looked up at Arthur, hoping that he was going to untie him now.

Arthur looked down at him in thought before nodding. He set the plate back on the tree. “You’ll keep those on until dinner. If all goes well and you cooperate I will remove them” he decided. “I’ll be back around lunch for our next game. You won’t be getting fed again until dinner is over for the rest of the household. You’ll receive two meals a day as long as you are good through the day”

Antonio looked up at him and nodded. He shifted so that he could stick his legs out, watching as Arthur turned to leave. He was already uncomfortable with this. His shoulder ached no matter where he sat unless he just faced the bars. This was as bad as it could be though and he was very thankful for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wooah it's been over a year? Shit man I have been busy. I haven't really had a chance to write and for a while I was struggling with it. I can't write Germany and Italy right now, which is hurting my heart. But I am able to write this, hopefully so....have it.


End file.
